Te has pasado , mi amor
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: "Que no entiende la maldita, Hoy te dedico todo mi odio , Toda mi ira , Que pensabas ,que no me daría cuenta , quiero llevarte al infierno , deseo llevarte al infierno "Actividad Foro:- el mejor asesino- (este no va a ser el único que escriba.)


_****Te has pasado, mi amor****_

_****Summary**: "Que no entiende la maldita, Hoy te dedico todo mi odio , Toda mi ira , Que pensabas ,que no me daría cuenta , quiero llevarte al infierno , deseo llevarte a el infierno ".**_

_****Actividad Foro**:- el mejor asesino- (este no va a ser el único que escriba.)**_

_****Personajes**: Giggles y Flippy/Fliqpy . ;_;**_

_****Advertencias**: ¡Cuidado! Esto contiene material explicito fuerte (no te hagas, que yo sé que esto te va a traumar 7.7), muerte de un personaje, Gore (por supuesto), contiene lenguaje vulgar, tortura, violación (bueno, casi -.-) …Quedan advertidos…**_

_****Disclaimer** : HTF No me pertenece , de lo contrario…. Bueno, el gobierno me lo hubiera quitado: yaoming:**_

_**Antes que nada, unas anotaciones: Lamenten si esto es muy…pasado de tono, a lo que escribo habitualmente. La actividad dice el "mejor asesino" y cuando me retan a algo así…pues saco el As de mi manga (no, la historieta japonesa, no 7.7). Y antes que nada ¡CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**_

_**PDS: Mil disculpas a Samara u,u …es que no tengo idea de cómo escribir en el foro D: (¡no se rían XC!)**_

_**Así…Y recuerden…las apariencias engañan.**_

* * *

_****00oo000oo00****_

Que no entiende la maldita que no deseo hablar más. . . .

Me grita y grita, ni siquiera se detiene a respirar, la víbora de mierda que es, ¿Por qué esta en mi casa? Pensé que ya la había echado, ¿¡Como carajo entro!? , ¡Oh! Y ahora me amenaza con dejarme. Jodete , puta barata .

** -Que no entiendes, que estoy arto de sus estupideces, Púdrete perra histérica ¡Púdrete he dicho!-**

La agarre del pelo y la estrelle contra la pared , cayendo al suelo por acto seguido ,vi como un hilo de sangre le recorría la frente y como un cuerno comenzaba a crecer a un costado de su cabeza , estaba furioso , la maldita histérica me replicaba que no era una zorra ; yo la había visto , la muy perra se acostaba con una cantidad innumerable de hombres , a eso venia de que eran viajes del trabajo , pero la muy idiota se cree lista , quiero ver como se arregla ante esto . La agarre otra vez del pelo , tirando tan fuerte del , que en cualquier momento , le arrancaba toda sus preciosas extensiones y la raíz de sus cabellos. Ahora, gritaba más fuerte, pidiendo ayuda , de que un loco la quería lastimar …jeje se equivoca tanto , no la quiero lastimar , al infierno la quiero llevar .

Me la lleve a rastras al maldito baño, del cual pude ver demasiadas pastillas del "Día después" desparramadas por los muebles y el piso , de seguro aborto cada hijo bastardo que tenia , era un total fiasco de mujer , de sus ojos exageradamente grandes le caían lagrimas , era una gran felicidad ver como sufría , era tan placentero , una experiencia fantástica , el exceso de adrenalina se convertía en excitación , del cual me aprovecharía pronto .

Abrí la puerta de una patada , la maldita se merecía comer toda mi mierda , todo lo que ella creo se lo meteré por la garganta y se lo haré tragar .

**-Hoy te dedico todo mi odio, Toda mi ira, ¿Sabes? y todo el maldito excremento de mi inodoro.-** Abrí la tapa y sumergí su cabeza al agua pútrida del inodoro , se había roto y ella había prometido arreglarlo y por supuesto , ni siquiera lo hiso , solo se acostó con el por puro placer , la maldita se resistía , no por mucho, claro , sostuve su mandíbula con mi mano libre y la obligue a inclinarse al agua sucia y a tragarse todo la porquería que contenía

- **Para que baje por tu garganta y lo saborees, cual manjar para tu pútrida conciencia, ¿eh?**- mientras que me situaba atrás suyo , su trasero se restregaba de una forma violenta contra mi ingle , conclusión , no pararía de ser una maldita puta . No recuerdo cuanto dure , solo sé que me había cansado de verla tragar mierda , así que le saque la cabeza del agua y me la lleve al Garage , nos divertiríamos de una manera genial y original.  
Se tambaleaba tanto , que tropezaba con cada objeto que había , estaba tan desorientada ,que se lastimaba los tobillos con los tacos altos , de su aliento salía el olor de las cloacas , le apestaba de tal manera que me repugnaba , Oh cierto , siempre me repugno .

**-Que pensabas, que no medaría cuenta de tus aires de gran puta- **ella solo emitió un gemido , como la puta que es , me daba ganas de agarrar un cuchillo de carnicero y metérselo en la cara y en toda su intimidad destrozada de miembros viriles .

-**Pues descubrí que solo te importe ,por que las baterías de tu juguete salían caras, descubrí que fui tu consuelo en tus noches frías, en cual nadie quería tus servicios ,porque les faltaba el sueldo , de tanto ir de Prostis .-**

Empuje la puerta con su cabeza , escuchando el ruido hueco de esta , y un sollozo para nada importante , la empuje otra veces más y la patea en su asquerosa nalga , lanzándola al suelo , poniendo el pestillo a la puerta , ella solo se dio vuelta , dejando al descubierto su ojo morado , el moretón de su frente , y la suciedad en la comisura de sus labios . Le sonreí. Me acerque, no sin antes agregándole algo de ritmo a la cosa, prendí el equipo de música oscuro, sabiendo de ante mano que solo había puro Rock en el. _**(N/A: - inserte aquí – Monster By Skillet )**_

** -Quiero llevarte al infierno. . . . Deseo llevarte al infierno.**- Me tire encima de ella, levantando la corta falda rosada, descubriendo que solo llevaba unas bragas invisibles, la muy puta**.-Hoy no te preguntare, te meteré el consuelo de mi ira ¡Maldita perra!-** x X x .

**¡Tu voz me sofoca, Por más que grites, nadie te escucha, como una maldita pesadilla, nadie te puede salvar, todos te usaron y ahora no le importas una mierda a nadie, estúpida! –** La golpee en la cara directa, rompiéndole la nariz, observando el hilo de sangre asomarse, mi maldita erección se había pegado a la intimidad de ella , saque mi navaja de mi estuche , y comenzó a jugar con él , dando pequeñas cortadas a su garganta , lambiendo la exquisitez de la sangre -cortare tu garganta traga penes , para cuando termine .Por ahora nos divertiremos con tus "amigas" -, le quite la fina blusa que tenia , dejándola desnuda de arriba de la cintura , ni me lo pensé , di un corte profundo al seno derecho , mientras la otra daba un grito ahogado , lo use como palanca abriendo la cortada , viendo como comenzaba a escurrirse sangre y silicona , se había operado los pechos . Seguí abriendo la herida y , me incline sobre su pecho y lo mordí con dureza , sacándole un grito escandaloso , luego lo mordí desde la herida y con una fuerza inhumana , quite el pedazo de carne y silicona de su costilla , mientras la sangre salía a chorros de su cuerpo con sensuales curvas .Hice lo mismo con el pecho izquierdo , solo que fui más "cuidadoso", dándole un corte mas prolijo y retirándolo con mis manos , era tan suave , ¿Cuántos sintieron esa bola de carne y plástico en sus manos? La perra lloraba, claro, su trabajo se iría a la mierda, al igual que su desgraciada vida. Mientras estaba ocupada con su constante lloriqueo, agarra su nuca y la incline hacia mi entrepierna.

**-Ven lámbelo, pues será la última vez, que te tragues mi gel blanco. Solo deseo que te ahogues y mueras. -** , Ni siquiera se resistió, me baje la prenda inferior y la obligue a tragarse mi erección, con su asquerosa y sucia lengua, me agarraría VHI, seguro, después de correrme en su cavidad bucal, le pegue una memorable cachetada, que le dejo la marca roja de mi mano, estaba tan pálida, que parecía un zombi, se estaba desangrando y la mamada había atrasado mi sádica tortura. La empuje, se revolcó en el piso y empezó a jadear, buscando un lazo débil que la atara a la vida, tal vez si quería vivir después de todo. Busque mi caja de herramientas, y saqué un taladro rojo y negro, poniendo el enchufe y haciéndolo sonar, el ruido era tan delirante, sonreí de una manera enferma, subí el volumen del sonido, escuchando el sonido de las cuerdas al máximo que daba el aparato.

**-Ven puta, te meteré un taladro, por donde el sol no te pega y haré que grites, haré que sufras.-**La puse en "cuatro", y le baje la falda de un tirón, también la lencería transparente. Encendí el taladro, y le metí en su ano, otro grito ahogado y sonoro, lleno de dolor, del agujero de carne sobresalía sangre, demasiada, más profundo, tu cuerpo tiembla, mas sangre sale y tira finas de sangre, espero que te guste como te destrozo el ojete, cornuda idiota. Le di más vueltas al interior, con el taladro girando y girando, para cuando lo saque ya estabas destrozada , rota , sangrando , echa un desastre , una puta con mala suerte , una zorra torturada , todavía no termino . . .

Te di vuelta , sentándome en tu pecho destrozado , haciendo presión en tus costillas , mientras de tu boca tosías sangre, no espero , agarre tu mandíbula , clavándote las uñas y metí mi dedo índice en tu ojos izquierdo , pasando por debajo de los parpados , te quisiste retorcer , pero sabes que no durarías nada , toque otra vez algo suave , la materia gris de tu cerebro , por supuesto que seguías gritando , te tuve que haber cortado la lengua por tus pecados , pero no lo hice , solo quiero escuchar como gritas y gimes de dolor , de un tirón tu ojo Fucsia estaba a dos metros , lejos de tu cuerpo abandonado , ¿Qué mas podría hacer con tu sucio cuerpo? Ya ni te movías, apenas respirabas , el pecho subía y bajaba de manera lenta , vi tu mano y aplaste tus dedos contra el taladro .

-**¡Ah!¡ Para! –**

**-¡Al fin!-**Seguí golpeando tus dedos, una, dos, tres…once veces en cada mano, destrozando por completo sus dedos, quedando colgados de su palma por una fina capa de piel y carne.

- **el deleite de tus piernas será mordido por lobos. Deseo dar tu corazón a los puercos ****y tus orejas a los conejos. . .-**Hoy sufrirás, pues deseo quemarte, deseo que ardas, Corte tus orejas, no gritaste, gemiste de dolor, un sonido apenas audible y pocos movimientos bruscos.**-¿Qué no es tu trabajo darme un entretenimiento con tu cuerpo? ¡Sirve para algo, ramera!**

**-Pe- . . . perdón…-**

**-¡Eso ya no te salva ,pelotuda!-**Le regale otro puñetazo a su frágil cara, debía confesarme, amaba ver su rostro frágil cubierto de sangre, cada célula de mi piel estaba excitada, pero yo solo quería verla agonizar. La trate como mi princesa, ella mi utilizo y me convirtió en una maquina deseosa de sangre , del placer de verla emerger de la piel suave . . . debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo . . . y es tan increíble sentir la adrenalina , la excitación , la felicidad , el placer , las ganas locas de cortar carne , todas , en una misma acción . . .

** -Que el diablo te meta su trinchete entre tus traseras, en cuando gimas lo que eres . . . una puta , Giggles** – Clave el taladro a su garganta , observando de ese hueco salía piel , carne , sangre y parte del esófago , el ojo que le quedaba permaneció en un punto de la habitación , la respiración se fue , el pulso bajo , hasta que desapareció . . . Agarre mi navaja , con cuidado y abrí desde ese punto hasta el principio de su estomago , destrozando huesos ,órganos y músculos , quite con fuerza bruta el corazón , este estaba desinflado , de seguro por mi peso lo aplaste , le di un lametón , probando la sangre de la desgraciada . . . Era amarga . Lo tire contra la puerta del garaje , este se deslizo hasta caer en el frió suelo , me levante de mala gana , y lo pise con fuerza , el piso se convirtió en una mancha de sangre , el corazón había reventado , y parte del musculo quedo pegado a la suela de mi bota izquierda . Agarre el galón de gasolina que había en una esquina de Garage , empapando el cadáver con el liquido inflamable , antes de abandonar la habitación ,me prendí un pucho (*) , tirando el encendedor hacia la bolsa de carne y hueso , del cual emergió una llama intensa , no me haría cargo de enterrar el Garage ,el olor se podía presenciar . x X x

Solo espero que ella, en el infierno, sepa una cosa. . .

Te amo mi amor, Te amo, mi puta favorita.

* * *

_****00oo000oo00****_

**(*) Un pucho, es un cigarrillo. (vine con pocas palabras )**

* * *

_********Ustedes, en este momento**: . . . .(****ಠ****_****ಠ****) (O.O) (Ó.Ó) . . . .**_

_**Lol , lamento que sea de esta manera (en realidad tenía pensado otro , pero ¡Mi*rda! Mi cerebro manda u,u) Fanfiction no se hace cargo de posibles traumas , lavados de cerebro , que se vuelva Brony , un zombie , posiblemente homosexual , sádico , masoquista , Forever Alone , obeso , alíen , Nicky Minaj , Café , Otra , etc. Etc. (bueno, ni que haya sido taaaan violento )**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! (¿debo decir que yo tampoco me hago cargo de las consecuencias?) *escapa a las colinas teletubianas *(¿?)**_

_**Byee $$ (ahora que lo leo , no es tan traumante -.- (?))**_


End file.
